He Stole My Heart and I Would Like It Back
by SHINee-Girl-In-A-SHINee-World
Summary: Follow Rosey as she trys to make it her last years at Hogwarts fun and magic with romance, and friendships.  better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

He Stole My Heart and I Would Like It Back

Author Note

YAY! FIRST STORY! WOO-HOO! Anyways hope you enjoy this story that im working on with my friend Vampyr Pikachu. Review if you want to. :)

Info

Name: Rosey Gryffindor

Nickname(s): Rose

D.O.B.: May 30

Species: Witch

Friends: Fred and George Weasley, Jordan Wolf, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger

Family: Sarah Michelle Geller (cousin), Jane Gryffindor (mother), Robert Gryffindor (father)

Likes: Cupcakes, drawing, watching TV, pulling pranks with the twins, sleeping, writing, and rain/storms.

Dislikes: Slytherins, Malfoys, the color pink, and when her friends are sad or hurt.

Extra Info: Her parents were both killed by Death Eaters, so she lives with the Weasleys now. She has known Fred and George since they were young when the twins saw her pull a prank on a boy that was bullying her. Every summer she goes to America for two weeks to visit a family that was friends with her parents. She's the heir of Gryffindor.

Looks: (will be posted soon)

Name: Jordan Wolf

Nickname(s):

Species: Wizard (Pure Blood)

Family: Robert Wolf (father), Nancy Wolf (mother)

Personality: Sweetheart, cool, laid-back, honest, trustworthy, kind, fun to be around, protective of his friends and loved ones, and open-minded.

Likes: The color black, relaxing, candy, summer, having fun, sleeping in, and writing.

Dislikes: Slytherins, and really hot days.

Extra Info: Jordan is one of the new students at Hogwarts. He's in the same year as Rosey and the twins. He is also in Gryffindor.

Looks: (will be posted soon)

Chapter 1: Fifth Year, New Boy, and Cousin. Oh My!

_Fifth year of Hogwarts here I come!_ I thought as I rushing with the Weasley family to the train station.

"Hurry children! Hurry! You do not want to miss the train." says Mrs. Weasley, as we were running with our carts in the train station. My elf owl, Brownie, who was on my head, hooting every second.

"Quiet honey." I hushed her. We made it to platform 9, with just 10 minutes to spare.

"George, Fred, Rosey, you first." The three of us ran through that pillar, not getting hurt. I still don't understand how muggles don't see us running through a pillar.

"C'mon Rosey!" said the two ginger headed twins.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with them.

We ran to a man in a conductor's uniform handing him our luggage carts. I turned around and found that the twins weren't behind me. _Damn those twins._ I cursed in my head. They might be in the compartment already. I walked on to the train, looking at the familiar rug that had many feet of both genders saying goodbye to their parents. Once the train took off everyone cleared the aisle of the train. Except for a boy with dark brown hair, that could easily be mistaken by the color black. He also had amazing green eyes. He looked lost so why not make a new friend.

"Hi there." I said, waving at the boy with a bright smile.

"Hey." He said in a semi-deep voice. _Wow he's cute. Shut up brain!_

"Are you new?" I asked.

"Ya. My name's Jordan Wolf."

"I'm Rosey Gryffindor. It's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out wondering if he would take it or not. He did. He had a firm but easy grip on my hand. We both let go while I asked, "Do you wanna sit with me and my friends?"

"If it's not a problem." He shrugged.

"Of course not! Follow me!" I said grabbing his hand and leading him down the isle of compartments. I skipped while I dragged poor Jordan behind me. But he seemed to be okay with it 'cause he was in the same pace as me.

"So where are you from?" I asked still skipping.

"I was home school." answered Jordan.

"That's cool. Must be boring though right?" I looked back at him to see him nodding in agreement. After a minute of skipping I skidded to a halt, facing a compartment door.

"Here we are." I said. I opened the door to reveal twins with matching ginger hair, and a light chocolate skinned boy. "Hi everybody!"

"Hi Rose." said the boys.

"This is Jordan. You guys don't mind that he stays here do you?" I asked.

"No." they said.

I smiled and moved to my spot next to the window across from George. I soon face palmed myself for forgetting to introduce Jordan to everyone. Jordan looked at me weirdly.

"Jordan, that's George and Fred." they twins said a simple 'hi' while Jordan said the same. "And that's Lee." Lee nodded in 'hello' and so did Jordan. I smiled but it was replaced by a weird look when I heard George and Fred laughing.

"What?" I asked. I heard hooting coming from above me. _I can't believe that I forgot about Brownie! _I picked up Brownie from my head and showing Jordan to her.

"And this Brownie." I said rubbing her head.

"Hi Brownie." she flew from my hand and landed on Jordan's dark brown hair, nuzzling into it. I giggled at how quickly Brownie gets attracted by handsome boys. _Did I just think that? Nah, you just met him. Then again this same situation happened to Fred and George._ My memory was interrupted by the compartment door opening to a girl with red hair in light curls; she had creamy pale skin color, with hazel eyes.

"Juliet!" I yelled.

"Hey Rosey." Juliet said.

"OH MY GOSH!" I ran over to Julie hugging her tightly.

"Rosey! Air!" spoke Juliet trying to breath.

"Oops sorry." I said while letting her go.

"It's okay. It's great to see you again Rose." She said.

"You too, Julie. So not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for you to say 'hello'. So hello, now I was looking for Draco." she said. The compartment got quiet. Brownie wasn't even hooting.

"Um, Julie can I talk to you? Outside?" I asked as I stepped out of the compartment.

"If you stop calling me 'Julie'. I haven't gone by Julie since I was eight." she napped. I closed the compartment door so the boys could hardly hear us.

"Why would you hang out with Draco Malfoy and his group of future Death Eaters?" I asked with worry and anger in my voice.

"What's wrong with Draco? He's very kind to me." she said. _Oh please! He's a freaking snob that hates muggles and muggle born. You should never label people by their family._

"We're talking about the same Draco Malfoy right? He's never nice to anyone." I complained.

"He's nice to me." I wanted to roll my eyes so badly at the defending statement.

I scoffed. "Whatever. Just watch you back. You never know when the tables will turn."

"I'm fully aware of that Rose. Now don't go comment on my friends. You know I hate you're friends and I don't go bad mouthing them." she said giving me an innocent smile. I stood gaping at what she said. _What a liar!_

"Whatever." I said gaining my composure.

"See you during school." she said sharply turning and walking towards the Slytherin section.

"Ya bye."

I walked back into the compartment to see boys looking innocent.

I playfully glared at the boys. "You ease dropped didn't you?"

The boys didn't say anything. They just kept looking around the room and not at me. I sighed and took my seat. I looked at Jordan noticing that he was playing with Brownie.

"Oh by the way, George, Fred?" I said getting the twins to look at me. I smiled, reached over to them and smacked them upside the head. Lee was laughing at the sudden smack that the twins got.

"Ow! What was that for!" cried the boys while rubbing their heads.

"For not waiting for me when the train was starting to leave!" I said crossing my arms over my chest glaring at the boys. The twins had guilt written all over their faces.

"Sorry." they murmured.

"It's okay." I said hugging them. "But don't do it again."

After a couple of minutes of talking about God knows what, Jordan asks, "So who was that chick? And who's Draco?"

"That 'chick' was my cousin from my mother's side. Her name's Juliet. And Draco Malfoy is a, pardon my French here but, a snobby bastard. He hates muggles, and people that were muggle born. To me, I find people that are muggle born special. Also, Draco and Juliet hate Gryffindors. That's what we are." I answered.

"Wow." was all Jordan could say.

"Ya. And you might wanna stay away from Malfoy. If you hurt him he'll go crying to his father." said Fred chuckling.

"Wimp." said Jordan and I.

"I can't wait till he gets hurt." I said with an evil smirk.

Out of nowhere the train jerked to a stop and power went out. I started to freak out. I didn't mind power outs but on a train in the middle of nowhere, can't be good.

My leg soon started bouncing from nervousness. This caught George's attention. "Rose, are you okay?" he asked.

"No because where in a train in the middle of nowhere and there's a power out. How wouldn't it be okay?" I said with sarcasm. The train jerked a bit which made me yelp from fright.

"Relax Rosey." said Lee. _Why do guys say that when they know it won't work?_ Soon the compartment got cold, very cold. I looked out the windows of the compartment that led to the aisle to see a black ghostly figure go by. I help my breath. I felt a hand wrap around mine. I looked down to see a pale hand that was caging my own. I looked up to see George. I calmed down a bit. George was always there for me when we were little. When scrapped my knees while falling off of his broom (he was teaching me so I could get my own broom), he picked me up and put me back onto the ground, and dragged me to his mom. No seriously! He dragged me into the house. He said I was heavy. Liar! The compartment door opened to show a boney hand covered in a black slowly opening the door all the way. It was a Dementor. When the Dementor opened the door, it seemed as if all the happiness was gone. The Dementor must be looking for Sirius Black. The twins were talking about him when we pasted a wanted poster. The Dementor soon left, leaving the door open. I got up and closed the door.

"Stupid Dementor giving me a heart attack." I whispered, sitting back down.

"Thanks George." I said. He gave a reassuring smile. The lights came on and soon the train started moving again.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! YES!" I screamed with happiness like a child as if they won a teddy bear. The boys burst out laughing at my bipolar attitude. Even Brownie was hooting from laughter. "Don't judge me." I pouted. They boys wouldn't stop laughing at me, so I went to go change into my uniform.

After a couple of hours chatting and hearing about the new products that the twins were going to sell this year, we finally made it to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Just two more years and I'm out of here. _I thought with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner and Cupcakes!

"Ron, you eat like a pig!" Ginny, Hermione, and I say in disgust.

"Well sorry that you guys are girls." said Ron with his mouth full of chicken.

I rolled my eyes at the second youngest Weasley. He always did eat like that. Right now it was feast time. And I was way too happy because my new buddy Jordan got put into Gryffindor. But I bet the twins are going to make him eat one of products. Then it's off to the infirmary.

"Rosey? Are you okay?" asked Fred.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back.

"You seem out of it."

"Trust me I'm fine."

"I do not trust you after jinxing my broom over the summer."

I laughed at the memory. I asked Mrs. Weasley to help me prank Fred for looking through my sketch book. I told everybody to stay away from it but nope. He just wouldn't listen. "So, Jordan?" The boy with forest green eyes looked at. "Do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's cool. But I'm not gonna like it when we have to start working." He said with smirk.

"Agreed." I said nodding in understanding.

"No one likes studying."

"Hermione does." said Ron.

"Oh, well besides her. Most people don't."

"So true." I said, taking a bite out of a biscuit.

I loved how everybody was getting along. But George wasn't talking at all. He was just listening. I'm gonna have to talk to him later.

"George!" I yelled while running up to him. I grabbed his hand while turning him around. "What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." I gave him a worried look.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." He rubbed his eyes while suppressing a yawn. Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"Okay, if you say so. Well since you're tired, lets get you to bed!" I grabbed his hand and dashed to the common room.

"Slow down Rosey!" begged George.

"No thank you!" I said with a laugh. George chuckled and dashed ahead of me, now dragging me. "Now you need to slow down!"

"Never!" he said laughing. I sighed. This is the boy that I fell in love with four years ago.

I gasped and yelled, "WAIT!" George stopped making me slam into him. "Ow." I groaned.

"What it is?" asked George.

"I FORGOT TO GET A CUPCAKE!" I shrieked. George looked at me with a 'are you serious?' look.

"Really?" asked George.

"George you know that I just have to get a cupcake when we get to school! It's like tradition!" I said. "Please! We have to go back!" I started to give him my best puppy dog eyes. No one can resist them.

George groaned in annoyance and said, "Fine, let's go."

"YAY! THANKS GEORGE!" I yelled while giving him a hug. I didn't notice the blush that appeared across his cheeks. I really wanted that cupcake. I grabbed George's hand running back to the great hall.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Jordan. "I thought you guys left to go to the common room."

"Well we did but-"started George.

"I wanted a cupcake!" I finished with a sweet smile. My eyes caught sight of a chocolate cupcake with blue icing on it. I grabbed it and started licking off the icing. Jordan had a look that said, 'are you a weirdo?' "What? I like licking off the icing. Best part of the cupcake." I smiled.

"Yes but, you get hyper after having it." said Fred.

"Like she isn't all ready?" asked George.

"True."

I was way too distracted by the cupcake that I started walking out of the great hall.

"Rose wait up!" yelled George running after me.


End file.
